The Chosen Guardians of Earth
by FranceletteThe Mage-Lette
Summary: Guardians are called to save Earth from an evil race called Fallen. While there are many of them, a few of them rose to the challenge. Led by 17 year old Francelette, the team looks to save Earth from Fallen enemies. (Looking for more OC's. I dont own anything)
1. Introduction Chapter

Welcome to my newest story. Unlike my other stories where the story is based on pre-set characters, this one is mostly based on characters generated by you. This story will need a bunch of help. More on this later. Here is the story preview.

Narrator:

Earth, our land, our home for billions of years. It has been protected from harmful events that could take out the human race. We have been blessed with this protection, but now a new race of enemies want to change that , the Fallen, the Vex, and many others. There are so many guardians that helped us, but many perished in the battle. We taught we could not come back and the human race would never exist again, but we have new hope. A new team of guardians are waiting for their chance to end the Fallen. This team of Guardians are willing to make sure to save earth and the human race. They are known as the Chosen Guardians of Earth.

**Los Angeles, CA (RL)**

Inside the wonderful city of angels lies a rich history of movies and Hollywood, and in this area of town lies a team of friends who enjoy each other. The leader of this team of friends is a 17 year old girl named Francelette. She and her friends have decided on what they wanted to do for the day, but this day is about to be changed dramatically.

"Lets head to the park today. Lets have some fun together" Francelette's friend Opal excitedly stated as the others got ready

The team of friends head to the nearest park in the Los Angeles area to have fun. Its a nice day to be wearing shorts, flip flops and other summer clothes. Its a beautiful 79 degree day with no clouds in the sky. The girls wore red shoes, pink socks, blue shorts, a green shirt, and a blue armband. The boys wore sandals, blue shorts, yellow shirts, blue socks, and a green armband.

The team played volleyball for a while before heading to the local shop to buy ice cream to cool down. With the sun about to go down since it was evening, it was time to head home. They are about to head home when all of a sudden, Francelette gets a message on her phone. She reads the message to the team.

TO: Francelette

FROM: Unknown Person

"For those who read this message, please consider it. Earth is under attack by three alien races. We only know that five worthy people are worthy of doing this. A 17 year old girl who represents kindness, her cousin, and her friends. Please, we need you. For more go to your local Gamestop store. This is to save the human race!"

"Lets see whats going on ok" Francelette requested

The team heads to the local GameStop store to try to make sense of the message. They arrived there to see a manager waiting for them at the door.

"Welcome to Gamestop, you must be Francelette and her friends" The manager stated as the team showed their friend badges

"Yes we are" Francelette stated as the manager led them to a back room of the store

With the team at the back of the store, the team wonders about the message.

"What is this message that I received today?" Francelette asked curiously

"You see, we sent that message to you because as you see, a lot of people are no longer here on Earth. A new race of enemies have ventured here and tried to erase the human race, but as of now very few of us survived. You folks are lucky so far. Im lucky we found you guys" The Gamestop Manager said as Francelette talks with the team

The manager looked through the game office area to look for something. He comeback moments later with a plastic bag.

"How are we going to able to save the world in this condition?" Francelette asked with a worried look on her face.

The Gamestop manager takes out the contents from his plastic bag. It happens to be a copy of the newest game, Destiny, which was made by Bungie (same fantastic makers of the Halo series). Francelette could not believe her eyes.

"You folks are going to save the Earth by being inside the game, Destiny. This version of the game is virtual reality. You are the only ones who have it. All you need to enter the game is written inside the box. Save the world and come back home Francelette" The gamestop manager said as the team left for home

The team heads inside their house and get ready to play and be in Destiny. Francelette opens the game box to find an instruction manual, the game, and a virtual reality headset and other virtual reality needs. Francelette reads the welcome letter from the game.

"Behold, the game of Destiny. This is a chance to become legend. The game and worlds of Destiny is a dangerous place where only Guardians of the Earth may enter. A leader with a strong sense of kindness, her cousin, and friends are in this game. Welcome to Destiny. Save the Earth and Human race" Francelette read as she looks at the rest of the items

in front of her are the virtual reality helmets, the game instruction book and their names. She looks at the instructions for the name tags

"Please put your name tags on before diving in. That is your character name. You can change your outfit in the game later. Enjoy" Francelette read as Opal comes forward

"This is going to be an adventure" Opal commented as she looked at Francelette's crutches

Opal remembered that Francelette is physically disabled. She looks inside the box and found something with Francelette's name on it.

"Francelette, you should check this out" Opal grabs Francelette attention

Francelette looks inside the box of the game to find something for her. They a pair of crutches with modified virtual reality controls. Her helmet to get into the game is also inside along with her name tag. She also spots a note and reads it.

"To Francelette,

These are your ways of getting into the game with your friends. There is no way we are leaving you out on saving the earth. We know you are physically disabled so we designed special crutches for you with the exact same features from the game. Your weapons will be explained during the game, for now, guardian Francelette, stay safe

From: Gamestop Employee

Francelette tells Opal what she found and is excited to have Francelette save the world with them. With the team ready, Francelette puts the game into her PS4 console. Moments later, all of the team suddenly falls unconscious…..

[This October, Francelette and her friends head inside the game of Destiny to save the human race. They will meet familiar faces and new friends. They will travel Earth, the Moon, Venus, and Mars to stop the Fallen, the Vex and save Earth. Armed with their weapons (and crutches) they will be on their way to become Legend. Save the earth, save the human race, that is their destiny.

Next chapter title: " The First Mission: The Wall"

Next Chapter date: October, 2014]

**Authors Notes**

If you are interested in being in the story, sign up by using the PM feature. Here is the sign up list

GUARDIANS

Character Name:

Gender:

Age:

Character class: Titan, Hunter, or Warlock

Favorite Weapons:

Bio:

Optional

Where did you hear of Destiny?

NOTE: 2 SPOTS LEFT

GUARDIAN WORKERS AT THE TOWER

Character name:

Gender:

Age:

What do you want to be?:

Bounty Tracker

Gunsmith

The Speaker

Titan Representitve

Hunter Represenitive

Vanguard Worker

Crucible Worker

*You have until October 10 to sign up.


	2. Break Through the Wall, First Mission

Surprise! Welcome to chapter one of the new story. In this chapter, its the first mission, but this is the only one where Francelette is by herself. Be alert that this whole story will contain spoilers for the game. All chapters are in Francelette's point of view unless indicated. Here we go

I do not own anything!

**Prologue Mission: "The Wall"**

**Earth, Russia**

**Fire team players: 1 of 1**

Narrator:

The world of Destiny has begun for Francelette, the lead guardian of a 5 player team. The first mission is her only solo one. She is currently *(1)unconscious somewhere near "the wall" the site of this first mission. The opening Bungie/Activision movie plays. A rounded object with a blue eye is surveying the area for something or someone. While this is happening, a group of 3 creatures came into view. Armed with a sword and claws, they are ready for anything. These creatures are the Fallen, the first of three races of creatures. After that, the flying object uses its scanner to look for data, and eventually, it finds Francelette's body and the mission begins.

(Flying objects turn)

I am a ghost in this world of Destiny and Im finding my first guardian of this world. It is a big world so far and no luck Every other ghost found its guardian already, why can't I find mine? I deserve one. As I go over a hill, I found someone unconscious and she looks new to this area. I scanned her body for details and found out that her name is Francelette and just started today and looking for a ghost. Then I looked at more of her data and it said that she had 4 other members in her team also looking for a guardian. Its my lucky day. 5 guardians for one ghost. To make sure she is alive, I tried to talk to her in a robotic voice.

(Francelette's turn)

Darkness greeted me as I entered the world of Destiny. I wonder where I am. I fell unconscious and I hear this robotic voice near by.

"Hello, you ok? Wake up!" The voice yelled as I struggled to regain consciousness

My eyes opened to a different area. Looks like I'm in Russia because of the snow. Im in the game of Destiny. The starting point, but now I have armor on my body. Thats pretty cool. Even my crutches are with me. The object in front of me continues to talk to me.

"You were unconscious for a while. I have to get you to the city. This is Fallen territory. We aren't safe here" The object told me as I got my crutches and started walking toward a building in front of me

The building in front of me is huge and the game called it "the wall". We went inside the building and something felt off. I feel that we are being hunted and my ghost confirmed this.

"Be as quiet as you can, they are above us" My ghost warned as we I continued walking.

I walked as quietly as I can to an area where it was dark. Im afraid of the dark, but my ghost came out and started to help out.

"The Fallen thrive in the dark. Ill see what I can do to light up the place" My ghost said as it comes out of me and scans the area

As I waited, I checked out my interface (Heads Up Display). On the top left, I got to see what mission I am on. To the middle, I got to see my health bar. On the top right, I saw my name and team members. Everyone of my friends are there, but are not on my Fire Team just yet. On the bottom left is reserved for my weapon and ammunition display (ammo). On the bottom right will be reserved for notifications of the game. These include game events, for example, "Francelette fainted", "Found legendary armor", "Player #1039348 is nearby", "Player A revives Player B", and so on.

My ghost returns and the lights go on, but my feeling of being watched is about to come. My ghost all of a sudden has a worried look.

"Its the Fallen! I have a riffle for you! Come get it!" My ghost yelled as I ran to it and grabbed the rifle.

The auto-rifle was strapped to my crutches in a way where even if I walk, I won't get hit with it. Its time to take down some Fallen for the first time. Walking toward a narrow walkway I found a creature with a sword and a weird face. Its ready for battle. Apparently its called a Dreg (Level 1). I got my rifle ready. All I had to do was to lift my left crutch like a normal gun and then use the trigger end to fire. The bottom end of my crutch was the firing spot. The bullets fired and all five I fired hits the Dregs head. Boom! First kill belongs to a guardian. I proceeded forward toward more Dregs. Just for safety, I looked for cover. I was behind a large crate. As I popped my head out,, I looked at 3 more Dregs not looking at me. I fired my first shots toward the unsuspecting Dreg and its down. Another one tried to come towards me, but I had my weapon ready and fired. Three head shots and down. I learned how to reload my rifle by opening the hatch and placing more ammo inside. Im ready for more. One Dreg before heading to the next area. This one was not happy. He fires purple laser beams toward my area. There is no way I'm going to let it kill me very easily. I found another crate to my left and rolled over there with no hits. I aimed for its head and fired. Five shots. Three to the head and down! Time to move on to the next area.

**Francelette's current stats- First Portion**

Kills: 4

Unconscious Periods: 0 (the intro does not count)

Level: 1

The next area looked different. In front of me was red lasers blocking the way. My ghost was worried about the lasers.

"Trip mines! Do not touch them!" My ghost warned as I looked at them and the paths

As I looked at my options, there were more Dregs coming out, about 5 of them. I moved a little bit toward a area to my left where there were no lasers. The first one I saw was looking at his partner to the right. I took this shot to fire head shots on both of them. I fired 10 shots, all of them were head shots and down they went. One of them dropped a white box. Turns out that the white box is an ammo box for my riffle. I stored the ammo and I got 90 more bullets. Jackpot! Two Dregs down and three more to go. My next move is to head forward to the right where there were no lasers. I took cover behind an object. There are two Dregs communicating with each other. I interrupted that with three head shots to both of their heads. Two more down, one to go. This one looks to be eyeing something on me. I looked for cover to the left side. As soon as I tried moving, the Dreg shot at my right leg. I take the hit and the Dreg thinks its funny. Well, you just made me angry. I shot at its head 4 times and it goes down. Five more kills added to my total just like that. I proceeded to a new area near an open field. My ghost then looks shocked as it saw a flying ship fly by.

"Fallen ships….this close to the surface?!" My ghost yelled worriedly as I continued.

I knew more Fallen were coming this way and I had to fight my way through. As the ships opened up, 7 more Fallen enemies dropped from the sky. This time, it included a new Fallen enemy, the Captain (Level 2). The Captain had a protective field around it. I needed to take out some level 1 Dregs before getting a level 2 Captain. I looked for cover out in the open. I found a wooden box to take cover. The level 1 Dregs are trying to attack the box, so I take this chance to nail some head shots. I nail em all on the heads of two of them and they go down. Two down, 4 Dregs and a Captain to go. Two more Dregs were walking up a hill to try to get to my area. No way you aint getting near me. I moved toward the hill and fired my shots and got both of them. Looks like no play there for them. Two more down, 2 Dregs and one Captain to go. The other two are now working with the captain on trying to kill me. Nope, I'm stopping that now. I wait for my shot to start firing. I find it and start firing my rifle. 10 shots head shots. I reloaded and now time to face the Captain.

I took cover in a boxed area. The captain is waiting for me to come out. I pointed my rifle at it and fired my first 15 shots to disable the shield. The Captain is angry and runs for the hill. I reloaded my weapon. The Captain went toward my area fast and fires right at me. I take the hits and fall down but I fired my rifle and all 7 heads shots hit him. Kill while on the floor. Thats a kill of the week nominee. I looked at my health bar and it was down by 1/4, but I recovered 3 seconds later. I headed for my next area.

**Francelette's stats through the Half Way point**

Kills: 16

Times fell unconscious: 0

Level: 1.9

The next area was a hangar of some type. There was a flying ship, but in the same area were Fallen as well. Before I raised my rifle crutch, my body glowed yellow and my ghost got happy. Looks like something good is happening.

"Francelette, its your first day as a guardian and you just hit level 2. Now you can equip level 2 gear and your rifle attack gets higher. Your defense also goes up. You won't faint as fast. Keep it up and you may be, with your team that is, the Guardians of the Earth" My ghost happily said as we continued to the flying ship.

The ship looked like it is broken, but my ghost said that it is fixable. Now, about the Fallen, time to finish it off for this section.

There were 5 more Fallen. There are 3 Dregs and 2 captains, but this time, no shields. Its the final battle here. I looked for cover behind anything that is useful. I found a large box. The fallen never looked in my area and I started aiming. I shot my rifle toward the Dregs. This time I got 2 of them down , but no head shots this trip. 1 Dreg and 2 captains remaining. The Captains stated to chase me, but I shot at them to get away. Taking cover behind a box, I shot for the Captains head and nailed him down. One more to go. The other one was eyeing the top portion of my right leg. I knew where he was going with that. I shot his right leg as a payback. He did not like that and he ran for me. I aimed for his head and fired and he slowed down enough for me to finish it with head shots. 1 more Dreg to take down. I grabbed the ammo boxes they left behind and reloaded. Looking for the Dreg was easy, I spotted him using the scope of my rife behind a box with its head out. I shot his head with the rifle and boom, headshot with precision style. Style points to me on that. My ghost informs me that the ship is now fixed.

"The ship is fixed, its time to go!" My ghost yelled as I started going for the ship

As I tried to go for the ship, more Fallen tried to shoot me down, but my ghost used some magic to bring me inside.

"Im not leaving you behind Francelette, bringing you in now!" My ghost yelled as I magically teleported inside the ship.

Our next stop is the Tower, The Last City, Earth

Narrator: As the duo left, another person was watching from a distance looking on as the ship left the area.

[On the next "Chosen Guardians of Earth

Francelette meets with her friends and fellow guardians at the Tower to learn more about the facilities available. The reunited team also gets to face their first Darkness Zone of the game.

Next Chapter Title: "Restoration"

Chapter/ Mission Highlights:

Francelette and the team will hunt for parts for the ship so that they can travel beyond Earth.

The first Darkness Zone implication of the story.

Next Chapter Date: Sometime in October, 2014]

**Authors Notes**

(1) Why I am I using "Francelette fainted" instead of "Francelette died" like the game does it?

I used the word fainted and unconscious so that I would not scare anyone away from reading the story. I might lose people reading the story if I said "Francelette died".

*Darkness Zone ahead- This will be explained later

B) Opening up OC's for one additional guardian and one Warlock Vanguard

I am opening one spot for one more Guardian and a Warlock Vanguard worker. Im making the team 6 players instead of 5.


	3. Meet and Greet and Restoration

Surprise number 2! Welcome to the next chapter of the story. In this chapter, we will have mission number 2 called "Restoration" and Francelette meets the rest of her team.

Also, keep in mind that while these chapters are short now, they won't be later. This is just the beginning of the game. It gets harder and longer as the game progresses. This is why I'm doing the first few now.

HERE WE GO! I don't own anything

**The Tower**

**Last City, Earth**

(Francelette's turn)

Im now on my way to the last city, The Tower, home to the other guardians who want to save Earth. As soon as my ghost teleports me to outside the ship, I see the last city for myself. Its huge. There are a bunch of guardians just like me who want to help out. Each one is doing business with other guardians. As I looked around, there was a worker right in front of me.

"Hello guardian, would you like a tour of the Tower?" This polite worker asked me

"Yes please" I said as she walked me around the outside portion of the area

We walked to the north-east to find a worker. Looks like he is selling weapons to the other guardians in the same store.

"That is the gunsmith. He will be glad to help you buy weapons at his store. Sometimes after missions, you will need to come here to get a reward. In this case, your first mission has you coming here, but thats in a moment" The tour guide informed me as we moved near the spot where we first started

We are now walking near the spot where we started and found a worker behind a counter.

"This here is our postmaster. She is in charge of giving guardians special messages. These messages are in the form of bounty leads. Sometimes there could be lost items you can collect. Collect these and you may find something rare" The guide told me as we headed north.

We came to an area where its open. The guide continues.

"This is our Bounty Tracker. He lets you accept bounties and if you do them, you get a reward in the form of Vanguard or Crucible (multiplayer mode) credit." The guide continues as we moved downstairs into a good area

The downstairs area was filled with flags and items that are high level. Looks like this area is loyal. The guide comments on this localness.

"This is called Castle Walk. This is where guardians like yourself, can purchase legendary armor. You must have enough Crucible credit to buy them. This area is also home to three Vanguard workers who not only help you, but you can buy armor there too. You must have Vanguard credit too to buy these." The guide informed me as we got to meet the three Vanguards

All the Vanguards who were there actually stood up and smiled when I walked in. It was like I was part of them.

"These are the Vanguards. Each one is for a certain class, but no matter what class you are, they will be glad to have a chat with you" The guide informed me

The Vanguards approached me and welcomed me with open arms. Looks like more friends.

"Hello our new guardian. We are the Vanguards. Im the Titan Vanguard. To the middle is the Warlock Vanguard, and the the right is the Hunter Vanguard. Together, we are the Vanguards of Our Guardians" The lead vanguard said as they all stroke a pose.

"Thats an awesome pose Vanguards." I commented as they bowed to me

"Thanks guardian, I wish we got more comments like those. Not many like it, but I am glad you do." The Titan Vanguard said as he shakes my hand

"Since you are new here, can you please tell us about yourself. What do we need to know about you?" The Warlock Vanguard requested

"My name is Francelette and I am willing to save the Earth and human kind. A lot of people have perished in my world of Earth and I thinks its fair to save Earth from further disaster. Im also here to make friends in the process. I was brought here by a Gamestop Employee." I informed the Vanguards

As I introduced myself, the whole room broke into applause. Looks like I made a good speech.

"Bravo Francelette. Thats what we want to hear!" Another worker yelled out

"Another guardian, another heroine" Another one said

"That is what we want to hear Francelette. You are dedicated to save your home world. Now then, we shall talk about your class. What kind of guardian are you? Tell us about your skills." The Warlock Vanguard requested as I opened my skill menu

I looked at my skill menu and found out that one of them is Energy Drain, a move where I can suck life out of an enemy by doing a melee attack. I also have a grenade that does that too. Im guessing Im a Warlock.

"I have a skill called Energy Drain and I can do a grenade that can drain energy from the enemy. Im guessing that I'm a Warlock" I commented as the Warlock Vanguard extends his hand

"Welcome to the team Francelette. You are a Warlock. We all expect big things from you. Just because you are a warlock does not mean you can't talk to these two. We are all friends after all" The Warlock Vanguard commented

"Of course. Maybe on our time off we can do something fun" I requested

"Of course Francelette. Now, we need some gear for you. Lets head to the shops. For completing this mission earlier, your first gear is free, and you keep your shorts on." The Warlock Vanguard informed me as we go to the dressing room.

After dressing up, my gear consists of red boots that extend to half of the bottom part of my legs. My white shorts are still on with a red belt. I have a red chest plate that actually reaches halfway down my arms. I also have another chest plate thats pink. It reaches half of the other chest plate. My hair also changed. The left and right sides of my hair make a wave (like the Atlanta Falcons logo, just straighter and not the shape of a letter "F"). The color of my hair is now green. Same with my eyes. I look cool *(2)

The Warlock Vanguard also takes me to a place where I would meet my fellow guardians.

"I know you were not alone. Your friends also did the same mission. I would like for you to see them as well" The Vanguard told me as he led me to a bench with 7 more guardians.

As I got there, the guardians were looking at me in awe. They know who I am because they are my friends.

"Fellow Guardians, I introduce you to Francelette, a Warlock. I see that you know her" The Vanguard commented

"Yes we do because we are all of her friends. All 7 of us. My name is Opal, Im a Titan, next to me is my friend Benny, another Titan. Next to her is Francelette's cousin, Kristen, a Hunter. After her is her friend, Skywalker, a Hunter. Following him is Jared and Dante, both Titans. Finally we have Drrod, a Warlock" Opal introduced as the team reunited with me in a group hug

With the team ready, we are ready to go on our mission. I updated our status so that we are on one fire team. We are now the Chosen Guardians of Earth. Our individual Vanguards greeted us good luck. With our team set, its time for the next mission, but before we could do that, my ghost wants to have a chat. I sent my ghost out.

"Hello guardians, you must be Francelette's friends" My ghost comments as the team nods

"Im a ghost that can help you all. Normally, Im only attached to one guardian, but I would like to be with all of you. Is that ok Francelette?" My ghost asked me

"Of course, by the way. Do you want to have a name?" I asked our ghost

"Sure. I am female by the way" Our ghost states

"Im naming you… Jenny" I said as she answers back

"Ill take it. You folks ready to save the Earth?" Jenny asked us

"Lets do it" I commented as we got ready to go into orbit.

We activated the ship command to get inside the ship.

We got ready to go back to earth for the first mission.

**Mission Briefing **

Jenny:

We have to head back to Earth for this one. If we want to travel any where other than earth, we need to defeat the Fallen here. We have survived the fallen once, we can do it again.

The ship begins to descend down toward the Earth.

**Old Russia, Earth**

**"Restoration"**

**Objective: Find a Warp Drive for the ship for travel beyond Earth**

**Fire team (Game): 1- 3 Players**

**Fire Team (This story): 8 players**

We have now landed back in Russia. Our ghost gives us our first objective to this mission.

"In order to start. The fallen have shot down a plane somewhere in the north east. Look for the ship and we can recover the transmission" Jenny informed us as we got ready for the mission

With 8 of us players we had to work together. We decided to go North-east toward a hill filled area. As we looked toward that area and walked there, we found some Dregs and Vandals (Level 2 in mission 2). We looked for cover behind the hill and formed our formation.

Our formation was me, Opal and Benny in front, Kristen, Skywalker, and Dante behind us, and Jared and Drood in the back.

I looked over my side of the hill and found one Dreg not looking. I fired my first shots on the head and it goes down.

"Start firing!" I commanded the first line.

My first line started firing. Opal did a couple of head shots on the Vandals and took them both down. Benny got her first shots in and scored on her first headshot on a Dreg. Kristen got some shots in and I helped out with one shot to the head on a Vandal. We got to move toward the downed ship.

The ship had a blinking red light to it. I deployed Jenny to investigate.

"It looks like whoever rode this wanted to establish an information hub in the tunnels below. Lets check this out" Jenny informed as we headed to a building to the West of us.

As we approached the building with the black roof, more Dregs and Vandals were swarming the area. We hid behind some of the guardrails. I waited for one of the Dregs or Vandals to look away. I found one Dreg looking away and I fired signaling the rest of the team to fire as well.

I got my first shots in and scored 3 head shots for 1 kill. Skywalker got his first kill with four head shots to a Dreg. Benny got more as she scored 6 head shots and 2 kills.

We proceeded down the stairs and found three Fallen. Two Dregs and a Vandal.

I decided to take these three and head shot them. Boom Boom Boom, headshot! Three more kills for me. We looked inside the room and found a map.

"A map of the entire area?" Jenny asked as she investigated

While she investigated, we danced for a bit. Jenny was finished moments later.

"Looks like we need a Warp Drive and the best bet is to go back to where we found our ship the first time" Jenny commented as we headed outside

**Team Stats through Halftime**

Francelette

Kills: 5

Assists: 0

Kristen

Kills: 0

Assists: 1

Benny

Kills: 3

Assists: 0

Skywalker

Kills: 1

Assists: 0

Total Kills: 9

We headed toward a building with a stair case to the north. When we got inside, darkness filled the air. With good reason. We looked at our health bars and found a black diamond to the left side.

"This is a Darkness Zone. At any point you fall unconscious here, you will be automatically revived at this point, the beginning. Since this is a team effort, if an ally faints beyond this point, all team members will be allowed to revive each other. You will have 30 seconds to do it before he or she will revive at the beginning at the zone. If all of you faint, you all revive at the beginning and restart the zone" Jenny informed us as we got ready for a fight.

We headed down the stairs and found a whole bunch of Dregs and Vandals. New to the group were the Shanks. They fly around with weapons pointed at you. We took cover behind the wall. All of us had our grenade power

ups unlocked. I looked over and found the Dregs not looking and started firing for their heads. Five head shots for 2 kills. The rest of the team started to fire.

Kristen got her 3 head shots in for her first kill as a guardian. The Vandal did not like it and tries firing at my cousin, but I stood in front and took 3 bullets to my right arm. I countered that with three head shots and down the Vandal goes! No one messes with my cousin.

My health bar is down the first line. I can still play a bit of hard ball. I shot at the Elder Vandals (Level 2) and take get one kill for the team. Kristen comes to my area to help me out. She kills to the left and I will shoot to the right. I look at two Dregs to my left and shot at them. Headshots! 2 kills for me again. Kristen also had some head shots, but one Vandal wanted something. He aimed for Kristen's head. Im not having this. Just to protect her head, I placed my right arm in front of her. Just in time that the Vandal aimed 5 bullets toward her. I felt the pain of 5 bullets for the first time, and my health bar went dropping toward the left and it was blinking red (near fainting). I shot at the Vandal for one kill with 4 head shots . Thats payback.

"Thanks cousin" Kristen commented to me

"Thats..what Guardians do" I commented weakly as I went to cover

This fight is not over as we hear banging behind the walls. Jenny is worried.

"Its in the walls!" Jenny yelled as a new being emerged from the wall.

Using my enemy identifier on my rifle, it is a Archon (Level 2) and this one has a white bar (shield). I knew this will take a team effort. My health bar is now back to full.

"AIM FOR THE HEAD!" I commanded as the team started to go for the headshot glory

The team spreads out in the formation pattern while looking for cover. As I look around, Kristen is being hit hard by a Vandal. I went for my second save. i ran toward the Vandal. While that was going on, the Archon was looking at Kristen and aimed for her. It fired its blue cannon. I just get to the Vandal to hit and kill it before the grenade gets to Kristen's area. I just cut the grenades path to Kristen in time to save her again. This time I was sent toward the wall and hit hard.

Opal: FRANCELETTE NOOOO!

I heard that scream from Opal. I knew I was closer to fainting than my first save. All of a sudden I see three grenades from my team being thrown. One of them is purple (Warlock), one of them is orange (Hunter) and another one is blue (Titan). GRENADE PARTY! I threw mine in there. BOOM! Mine drains energy from anyone in that circle. All of sudden we are a few head shots away from beating this guy. I remembered I had a sniper rifle. I switched over and looked for cover.

The Archon was never looking after he attacked me. He taught I was unconscious. Guess what dude, I have my loud little friend waiting for you. I aimed my rifle at the Archon's head

"EAT THIS!" I yelled as I snipped the Archon's head

Destroyed it with one shot. This is a team kill, but of course, final shot wins the kill. The Archon drops a NLS Drive (Warp Drive). This mission is over. Time to dance with the team.

"You just defeated an Archon and got a warp drive. This could cripple the Fallen. We have to let the speaker know about this" Jenny commented as we headed back to orbit.

**FINAL TEAM STATS**

Francelette

Kills: 12

Assists: 0

Saves: 2

Kristen

Kills: 2

Assists: 2

Benny

Kills: 3

Assists: 1

Skywalker

Kills: 1

Assists: 1

EVERYONE ELSE

Assists: 1 each

Total Kills: 18

Actual game kills: 44

As we headed to the tower, the speaker talks to us.

"As you know guardians, there were others like you who wanted to save the world like you. We were once powerful, but that started changing as the darkness grew stronger. The ghost you have was created by the traveler. A great battle was fought and tales of that battle began to frighten the children who learned about them. The darkness has returned. THe Fallen are just the beginning of this Darkness" The speaker told us

Narrator: Francelette has landed in Destiny with her friends. Now they must save Earth from the Fallen and other races of enemies out there. The story of Francelette and her friends has begun

[On the next Chosen Guardians of Earth

Francelette and her friends go to the next area and defeat a Wizard. The Colonies are next

Next Chapter title: TBA

Next chapter Date: October, 2014]

**Authors Notes**

**(1)** I would like to thank everyone for the interest in the story. I understand that everyone wants to be a guardian Ive been getting a lot of comments about being a guardian in the story I want you to become one, but we are now full. You can still be in the story by being one of the workers in the Tower. Each chapter will begin at the Tower for equipment and other needs. Please continue to read the story.

**(2)** In this chapter I said that Francelette was the only one wearing white shorts with a purple hue. My amor is inspired by a Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's character. Whoever guesses it right will get either the following

A spot in the team as a guardian (If you are not in the team yet)

A spot as a worker in the tower

A weapon upgrade (if you are on the team already)

We will have one spot for a guardian to make it 9.

**(3) **The next chapter will most likely be after part 1 of "The Tales of the Five Chosens"


	4. The Dark Within

Welcome to the next chapter of this story. In this chapter, Francelette and her team goes to the Lunar Colonies (Darkness Zone), and some surprises as well. Here we go, I don't own anything!

**Tower, Last City, Earth**

(Francelette's turn)

After completing the last mission, we headed back to our home, The Tower. It was time to either upgrade our weapons and amor, or chit chat with each other. We decided to do both. We went to our assigned Vanguard and collected our rewards. I decided to continue with my Auto-Rifle theme and got another one with a higher attack power. My team did the same with their gear. After doing some shopping, we decided to sit down and have our selves a chit chat session.

"Alright guys. First mission completed and one step closer to saving Earth" I joyfully commented as the team smiled with me

"I can't wait to tell everyone" Opal comments as she sat with me

"I don't know how I want to thank you cousin. You nearly fainted to save me. I want to give you another auto-rifle, but it says" Requires Warlock Class'. Is there anyway to fix this" My cousin Kristen asked me

"I care about you and I would do anything to save you, but as far as giving items in this game, you can't do it. Another fact is that if you want to equip an item, you need to be the proper class. A certain weapon requires a Warlock class means that you must be a Warlock to get it. I still appreciate the gesture though" I commented as Kristen hugs me

"You are very strong to do that for us" My cousin comments as I smiled

I had a couple of saves last time. One of them put me close to falling unconscious. Ill never forget that save. As I taught about that particular save, Opal nudges me a bit.

"Francelette, you are cute with that armor on. Want to tell us your inspiration?" Opal asked me as I stood up

"My favorite animie character, Luna" I answered as Opal suddenly kisses me on the cheek

All of a sudden, I feel love is in the air soon. Stay tuned folks. As far as the next mission is concerned, we are now getting ready for that. We asked Jenny to teleport us to our ship.

**In Orbit**

With the team ready for the next mission, we directed our ship toward the mission "The Dark Within". Its time to fight. Jenny, our ghost, gave us the mission briefing.

Jenny: There are reports that the Fallen on the Cosmodrome are guarding something near the Skywatch. The speaker wants us to look into the matter

After the briefing, the chip headed toward the mission site.

**Old Russia, Earth**

**"The Dark Within"**

**Cosmodrome**

**Recommended Level (Game): 3**

As soon as we landed at the mission site, Jenny starts us off with the first part of the mission.

Jenny: The Skywatch is on the other side of The Steeps and its surrounded by Fallen. Well, I'm ready when you are.

We started walking north as that is where the Sky Watch is. We followed a dirt path. As we started walking, three Fallen greeted us. Two shanks and a Vandal. I had Skywalker take the kills. He fires all shots on the heads. He got them 3 kills. We continued toward the fork and headed west on the dirt path. We saw a large curve up ahead and a guard rail. Felt like walking on a freeway in L.A. Following that curve led us to what looked like to be a mountain path. Jenny told us about this particular spot.

Jenny: This place was amazing before the collapse. Thousands of people wanted to build cities and beyond

We continued onward on this mountain and dirt path. It felt like walking a marathon, it was that long. We made it to the bottom of it in 5 minutes and continued unit we reached another fork. Using instincts, I decided to have my team go to the west. Good thing we went west because going East took us to another mountain path. We went up the curve and headed toward an open area. Two Vandals and a Captain blocked the way.

We did our formation.

Skywalker, Opal and I in the front, Kristen and Benny behind us, and Jared, Dante, and Drood in the back (3-2-3).

"Start firing your weapons" I commanded the team as we took our spots in the area

I looked for cover behind a large crate. The team starts firing from their cover spots. Skywalker got three head shots in the Vandals and got both of them down. Thats his five kills in the day. The captain has his shied up. I fired for the shield, while the team surrounded the captain. Every team member did their melee attack. I decided to help out from 3 steps behind. My melee attack has an aura like form. I pushed my hand out and the aura like power attacked the Captain and took him down. Give the assist to Kristen.

**Halfway point stats**

Total Kills: 6

Skywalker

Kills: 5

Assists: 0

Francelette

Kills: 1

Assists: 0

Kristen

Kills: 0

Assists: 1

We continued inside the complex to the left. An open door is what greeted us. We continued through the hallway to the left. Something tells me that another darkness zone is coming. Jenny tells us about this building.

Jenny: This is one of the old array stations, the link to the Lunar Colonies (lower cased in the game).

The Darkness feeling comes in as soon as we hit the open area with a blocked door.

**Lunar Complex- Darkness Zone **

This is now our second darkness zone. We faced one before, we can do it again. As we continued moving toward the door, it was locked. I deployed Jenny to open the door. Her laser starts scanning the door. A symbol appears with a blue background. Looks like it is taking a while. Jenny tells us why.

Jenny: The Fallen did not want anyone coming in or out.

As soon as the meeter read four bars, the gate opens and the team starts walking.

Looking left and right as we ventured up the stairs. It looks like something bad is coming.

"Ready your weapons!" I commanded my team as they started reloading

Jenny confirms my fears moments later.

Jenny: What is this? Lots of motion ahead. Ive got a bad feeling about this!

Opal hangs on to me scared

"Francelette, protect us" Opal said in my ear

"Don't worry, we will protect you" I commented as we ventured up the stairs

A dark area greeted us. Jenny provided the light for us. Our weapons are drawn. Our team headed halfway across the room when we heard a bunch of growls. Looks like a hive and Jenny confirmed this.

Jenny: Its a hive!

All of a sudden small creatures with white bodies and claws came fast toward us. They are the Thralls (Level 3). We needed to step back. I decided to run and gun to get some kills. Shot them all in the head and boom! All of them down. There were four of them. Looking around the room, I found a creature with red bodies, a green face, and a laser weapon. These are the Acolytes (Level 3). There were three of them in this area.

Skywalker started blazing with the gun. Looks like he just scored 8 head shots and 3 kills. He is on fire today. Heading up the stairs, something tells me something else is coming. Jenny starts to worry.

Jenny: There is a wizard here! You have to kill it!

A wizard, oh boy. Everyone has to get ready for this one.

"EVERYONE RELOAD!" I yelled as the team reloaded

As soon as we ascended more stairs, more Thralls came at us. I ran and gunned them down. This time three of them. We looked at the next room and found 7 more Acolytes. Skywalker and Opal stood in front to get some kills. All head shots on all 7. Opal got 4 of them while Skywalker did 3. Entering the room we saw another hallway to enter, then the wizard came.

Jenny: The Wizards here!

The wizard (Level 3) had a shield up as well as more Acolyte partners. I decided to have the rest of the team go for the Acolytes while I go for the wizard. I found a cover spot behind a machine. The wizard is shooting blue grandees at the team and I shot at it to focus its attention on me. The wizard did not like that and started shooting blue grenades at me. All of them exploded on the other side of me. I peeked over and started firing my auto-crutch rifle. I disabled the shield.

While this was going on, more Thralls went for my team. I shot at them to save them. Thats four kills on the board. I went back for the wizard. Looks like the wizard is angry and went to my area. It shot a needle on the exposed part of my right leg. Oh, I know this tactic. Grenade back at ya. I there my grenade at that witch and shot at its head. I killed the witch. At the same time, the enemies facing my team were also taken down. That is 12 kills in one. Mission over.

Jenny: The Fallen hive have not been active for a while. With this said, the darkness is getting closer. We have to keep moving.

**Final Mission 2 stats**

Francelette

Kills: 17 (Wizard kill= 1 + Remaining Creatures)

Assists: 0

Skywalker

Kills: 11

Assists: 12

Opal

Kills: 4

Assists: 12

Kristen

Kills: 0

Assists: 13

Everyone Else: +12 Assists

Narrator: With the completion of the second mission, Francelette and her friends head back to Skywatch to continue on their quest..

[On the next Guardians of Earth…

The team heads to Skywatch again and is love on the way for Francelette and Opal? Find out…

Next chapter title: "TBA"

Next chapter date: Tomorrow]

**Authors Notes**

I want to thank everyone for reading the story thus far. I will no longer take anymore OCs for guardians. I am now full, but if you can work at the tower for this story, that would be nice.


	5. The Warmind

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. I want to thank everyone for the support. We are almost at the end of part one of this story. In this chapter, the team meets two new guardians who will join them and they will get to go to the Forgotten Shore for their next mission.

HERE WE GO! I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

**The Tower**

**The Last City**

**Earth**

(Francelette's turn)

We have returned from our mission. It is time to head to the Tower to grab our rewards and such. As I look around, I noticed two new guardians at our friendly table. One Titan and one Warlock. The team decided to speak with them as well.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to our friendly table" I greeted the new guardians

"Hi Francelette, we wanted to join you for the adventure. I am Tony the titan, and here is Marcus the warlock. We wanted to look for a team, but everyone rejected us" Tony commented as I wanted to help them

"If you want to join us, please do. I won't reject you folks" I happily commented as they shook my hand

"Thanks Francelette. We won't disappoint you" Marcus told me as we all got ready for the next mission.

Looks like Marcus is a Hand Cannon user and Tony is a Auto-Rifle user. Lets do this. As we all got ready, Opal kisses me on the cheek with out me looking. Alrighty. Lets do this next mission. We got into orbit thanks to Jenny.

**Mission Briefing **

With us in the ship, Jenny gave us the mission briefing for this next mission.

Jenny: The Fallen enemies are tearing into machines in the Cosmodrome. Right now, I can tell they are looking for something. Lets find that thing first.

As Jenny finished her briefing, the ship landed on Earth.

**Old Russia, Earth**

**"The Warmind"**

**Game fire team: 3 players**

**Fire team (this story): 10 players**

**Objective: Break the House of Devils grasp on the Cosmodrome and secure a link to the Golden Age**

We landed back on Earth, Old Russia that is, and the first hint for this mission is a cool one.

Jenny: If you want to have your sparrow, you need to establish a link. Lets find the link beyond the steeps.

That is a big relief. Time to take a ride. I get tired easily walking and I'm physically disabled (In real life too). We followed the dirt track to the north, just like the last mission. We decided to skip the beginning enemies as we are looking forward to the big catch. As we traveled to the other side of the moutons, a house of some sort greeted us. Looking inside, we found some equipment. I deployed Jenny to go and investigate.

Jenny: Initiating contact…Download link….and were linked! You can grab your sparrow now. We will be in the Forgotten Shore in seconds.

As we deployed our sparrows, I noticed that mine is a bit different. A normal sparrow has no door and you have to jump in. Mine has a door and two slots for my crutches. We got ready to ride. i led the team toward a path leading to the fork. At the fork is a path leading away from the Skywatch west side. We took that path. The path spits in spots allowing us for some tactical thinking. Drood, Skywalker, Dante, Opal, Benny, Kristen and I took the right side. Jared and Tony took the left (middle path), and Marcus took the dirt path straight. We arrived at the Forgotten Shore.

Jenny: The Fallen are using some sort of signal to communicate. Lets see what they are transmitting.

As we rode to the shore, everyone got off their sparrows and shot at the Dregs . I scored 2 head shots and down one goes. Skywalker got some shots in and scored a kill on a Dreg and we moved toward the two ships in front of us. Time for us to go fishing for transmissions. Walking toward the ships, we shot at Vandals, a Captain, and some Dregs. Opal got some shots in and scored a kill on a Dreg (Level 4). I got shots on some Dregs as well and scored 2 kills. The Vandals are trying to do that all familiar 'Shoot at Francelette's right leg' look. You are not doing dat today. Using my sniper rifle, I sniped for their heads. Boom! Down they go! 3 kills for the one who had a chance to get attacked. As I tried to move around, I could not believe what I felt after that. I felt pain on both of my exposed legs. Looks like a Dreg was left behind. I looked behind me, but nothing was there. I scanned the area with my rifle and there was a life draining grenade in my area that is doing the pain to me. ohhhhhh…2 can play that game. I threw my life draining grenade at the Vandal on top of the ship and shot at it. Boom! Vandal down! I looked at my life bar and it was blinking red and near the left end of it. That one kill saved me.

Opal: FRANCELETTE! HANG ON!

I nearly fell unconscious on that one kill. Talk about sliding into home plate and nearly getting tagged. Almost missed an RBI (Runs batted in). I decided to change the formation up a bit.

"Change formation! 4-4-2 Regular to 4-4-2 Diamond point!" I yelled out

With that formation it will be Benny, Opal, Kristen, and Drood, with me in the middle of them. Im like the middle of a diamond. The rest of the players stay at their spots. Now I can at least be protected. We headed up the ship and deployed Jenny.

Jenny: Looks like this is a distorted signal, but it is not Fallen. Lets look at the other one.

We followed the dirt path toward a building to see more Fallen in our way. I looked at my skill list in my menu and found a skill called 'Lunar Healing'. Is this in the Beta? I don't think so. It reads

"Francelette is a Lunar Helper. Only she can use this skill. She can deal damage to the enemies and heal all of her teammates, but on the condition that she falls unconscious herself and her revival time rises from 30 seconds to 1 minute".

Move Flavor Text: A kind heroine with a noble heart is the only one with the power to use this move. The heart and the person are one with the user. The user protects her friends to the cost of her own life.

User: Francelette only

Range: Team and Enemies

Type: Angelic and Lunar

*Cannot be used in multiplayer games (Crucible area)

Another version of Sacrifice I see. There is another move that catches my eye too. Its called "Lunar Shield". It reads

"Francelette loves to protect those she loves. Lunar Shield protects those inside her area. Raises all allies defenses. Once upgraded, all players inside have attack and defense increases"

Move Flavor text: The Shield of the stars and the moon can be used by those who are noble at heart. The noble heart fuses with the noble soul and forms the kindness of the holder. Let this be a lesson to be kind.

*Cannot be used in the Crucible as a special skill

Another move to use and each skill of mine has the 'Lunar' part in it.

We continued pushing through the Fallen. I got some head shots in for 2 kills over the Vandals. Opal got her kill via headshot. We headed inside the building and scanned for the transmission.

Jenny: The same transmission…

We waited for a while before Jenny spoke up

Jenny: They are linked to something in Skywatch. We have to go check it out.

**Team Halftime stats**

Francelette

Kills: 9

Assists: 0

Opal

Kills: 2

Assists: 0

Skywalker

Kills: 1

Assists: 0

Total kills: 12

Following the dirt path down, we found another path that led up toward a building on the other side. We followed it and found a structure. Darkness fills the air. Its a Darkness Zone.

**Terrestrial Complex- Darkness Zone**

This is the darkness zone for the mission. We need to finish this to complete the mission. We spotted some Dregs and Vandals to start it off.

Kristen gets her first kill with 3 head shots to the head of a Vandal. I get my next will with 2 shots to a Dreg, and two head shots to Drodd for the first kill of his guardian life. We saw the door opening and a Captain, some Dregs and Vandals come out.

I took some shots at the Vandals and scored 3 body shots and 2 heads shots to account for 2 kills. Kristen got her next kill with three head shots to the Dreg. I took care of the Captain and scored a kill.

Heading through the now opened pathway, we hiked up the stair cases to find a room thats open. At the same time, I feel there are enemies here.

Jenny: The Fallen are tapped into something in the back of the room. Lets check that out.

Moving forward, we found invisible Vandals. I took 4 shots to the outlines and scored a kill on the Vandal. There are two more coming and Opal scores 4 shots to account for 2 more kills. Moving to the left side of the room, we observed a stair case and went up. A few Dregs and a captain 'greeted' us. Drood took some shots and scored 2 kills. I scored 4 shots and a kill. The captain did not like me that much and shot at me, but I moved out and shot at him back. Those last shots disabled his shield. Kristen got some shots in and I helped finished it off. Captain down! Now for the machine… I deployed Jenny to investigate it.

Jenny: The Fallen are trying to access something through the machine, but something is fighting back. Ill have to look at it. Give me time.

As we waited for Jenny, more Fallen came inside the room. There is going to be one wave.

Jenny: More Fallen!

We did our formation a little bit differently. Me, Kristen, Opal and Benny did the left side, Skywalker, Drood, Jared, and Dante did the right side, and Marcus and Tony went down to do the middle.

"Everyone get ready! Reload your weapons!" I commanded as everyone reloaded their weapons.

There were Dregs, Captains, and Vandals in this wave. A swarm of Vandals came my side. Opal shoots her rifle toward the Vandal wave and scores 3 kills on 10 shots. I score 2 kills on 5 shots. Kristen scores a kill on 2 shots. Benny scored her first kill on 5 shots. As we moved toward the other side, I felt something hit me. All of sudden that thing exploded and sent me flying toward the middle area.

Opal: FRANCELETTE!

I knew I was in trouble after the hit. I landed in the middle of a Dreg wave in the 'slot' of the field where Marcus and Tony were. The Dregs were eyeing my right leg and I knew where they were going. I used my crutches as a melee weapon and scored 1 kill and moved toward my side of the field.

"SWITCH SIDES!" I yelled out trying to return to my group.

More Fallen enemies came toward the reverse side. We took the same formation. This time, a new enemy greeted us. It was shaped like a purple ball and the middle was like a target. This one is called a Servitor (Level 4). The weak point is the middle.

"Right side aims for the Servitors, the rest of you go after the Dregs, Vandals, and Captains!" I yelled out as we got ready to continue the fight.

My side of the field aimed for the Servitor to our side. Whoever scored this kill will get 10,000 points. Kristen scored 3 shots in the slot before the Servitor had enough and tried blasting us. We moved out of the way to make sure it misses. After the move, I scored 5 shots in the slot before the Servitor aimed at me and shot 3 grenades at me. Each one was equal distance apart and was shot at all escape angles. Looks like Im about to take a big hit, when I decided to use my Lunar Shield. All of a sudden, a forcefield opens in my area and deflects the shots back at the Servitor. Big save for me. The Servitor did not like my shield as it moves toward me. My team tried pushing it back with shots, but it kept coming toward me. As I looked at the Servitors health bar, it kept rising and even had a blue bar (Double shield, mostly used by Warlocks who had a certain skill unlocked). Oh my gosh! Now what? Everyone else defeated the Fallen, why can't we defeat this Servitor? My shield disappears and now we are in danger. Opal tried to shoot at it, but every time it regained that blue shield. I looked at the Servitor using my rifle and I found a "K" to the right of its life bar with spikes coming out from it. The only other option I had was the sacrifice option.

"Guys, I think this Servitor has something to do with me. Im going to try something really risky" I warned everyone as they nodded

They are going to let me do it without a counter argument? Ill take it. I went ahead and try facing the Servitor one on one. It likes it. My team moved out of the way to make sure I had space. The Servitor shoots 4 grenades towards me. I can't dodge them all and I get hit and sent toward the wall.

Opal: FRANCELETTE! HANG ON!

The blast sent me toward a wall and I hit it hard and fall hard on the ground. I try to get up and continue the fight, but I slowly fall unconscious moments later. I just got enough time to throw a grenade toward the Servitor before I fell unconscious. I wonder what that "K" meant.

Opal: FRANCELETTE IS DOWN!

(Opal's turn)

"FRANCELETTE NOOOOO!" I yelled out as I just saw Francelette fall unconscious

This is the first time that I see Francelette fall unconscious in front of me. We have to protect her for the next 30 seconds of revival time. All of a sudden, I see the red part of the Servitor's health bar going down. THe blue bar is done. Wow, looks like Francelette's sacrifice works. I wanted to get this kill. I shot in the middle for 5 shots and BOOM! It explodes! That was everything in one. I got to revive my 'love interest'. She revived moments later and we finished this mission.

Jenny: I managed to steal everything. Lets destroy this thing!

(Francelette's turn)

Thanks to Opal I managed to regain consciousness. She tells me that when I fell unconscious, the Servitor's blue shield just vanished. Interesting. She told me to destroy the machine to finish this mission. I used my rifle to do that. This mission is over!

Jenny: Looks like they were hitting a firewall. I got something from a former guardian too…

We headed back to the tower….

Narrator: With all this going on, Francelette and her friends have managed to finish the mission, but what does the "K" have to do with the Servitor? Is something more evil at play?

[On the next Chosen Guardians

Francelette and friends head to the Last Array, and a familiar foe to Francelette knocks her unconscious….

Next chapter title: "The Last Array and a Side"

Next chapter Date: Friday, October 3rd]

**Authors Notes:**

A) In the actual game of Destiny, this mission has THREE waves of enemies. I did one to make this one short.

B) I hope you enjoyed the short chapters because once we start the moon missions, it gets harder and longer.

C) I want to thank everyone for having interest in this story. I am now allowing 2 more guardian OC's. If no one submits a OC by October 2nd, ill add those 2 more.


End file.
